Future Sight
by tortureddreamer
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so please r&r. Negi’s cousin comes in for a visit and brings trouble with him.
1. family reunion

This is my first fan fiction so please r&r.

Summary: Negi's cousin comes in for a visit and brings trouble with him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of its characters but Carson Gabriel is my own

* * *

Chapter One Family Reunion

"Negi I like for you to meet your cousin Carson." Negi's sister says as she push's him to shake hands with his tall cousin he leans down to shake his hand.

"So your Negi. I bet were going to see great things from you." He says with a wink behind his glasses. "Just like your father."

"Negi get up! Or were going to be late!" Asuna then smacks him with a pillow causing him to wake from his slumber.

"Why did I dream about him I haven't seen him is so long." Negi says to himself as he get dressed.

Mahora City train station.

"So this is Mahora City now. Man things sure have changed since the last time I was here." the man says as he steps off the train and looks down at the piece of paper. "First things first Mahora Middle School. I wonder if its changed since the last time I saw it." He begins to walk to the school only to get trampled by the crowd of kids. "Guys I should just follow them." He says as he fixes his small glasses the sit his nose and picks up his rather large cane and begins his trek to the school.

The tall man gets plenty of odd looks for his clothes look rather old and he obviously is a foreigner but he just shrugs it off as he heads to the head masters office. "Man the years have not been kind to you have they Konoemon?" the young man yells as he leans against the door frame.

The headmaster about jumps out of his skin upon hearing the young man. He quickly gets out of his chair and starts to walk towards the young man. "Carson Gabriel I can see that the years have been all to nice to you." The two share a laugh and sit down and begin to talk of the past.

"Good Morning Negi-sensei" the class says in unison. And they begin class as normal. When there's a knock at the door that stops the class.

"Ah yes Negi-sensei the head master would like to see you." Shizuna-sensei says as she enters the room.

"Ok but I'm in the middle of class." Negi says as the girls begin to whisper among then selves.

"It's ok I'll take over the class." Shizuna-sensei says as the girls begin to huddle together.

"You don't think that Negi-sensei is in trouble do you?" Nodoka questions.

"Are you kidding me? What could Negi have done that could get him in trouble?" Asuna said in his defense.

"Well it could do with the fact that he has told you your little students that you're a wizard" Evangeline said as she walked closer to the huddle "I guess that little brat should get used to being an ermine."

Asuna was about to take our her harisen but stopped. "Well if Negi get turned into an ermine how will you ever break the curse." Asuna's words hit like daggers.

"So what do you think the Headmasters wants to talk about Chamo?" Negi asks the ermine that is resting on his shoulder.

"Who knows Aniki but you should keep your fingers crossed." Chamo said as he took a puff of his cigarette

The two entered the Headmasters office to see a young man in his early twenties with red hair with brown roots.

"So how have you been Negi-kun?"


	2. Mysterious Past

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Sorry that the first chapter was so short promise that the second will be better.

* * *

Chapter Two

Mysterious Past

Negi takes a step back in shock as Chamo falls off his shoulder.

"What magic have you used you haven't aged a year!" Chamo said as he jumps back on Negi shoulder who is still speechless.

"Well there's a good explanation for that." Carson says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"That's part of the reason that we called you in here Negi." Headmaster says as he lean on his desk. "I'm sure that you are aware of the Three Supreme Magical items." the headmasters face showed a seriousness that Negi had yet to see.

"Of course Headmaster. In fact we guard the Book of Melusedek on this very campus." Negi said with a puzzled look.

"Well what you might not know is that for each one of those items a Magister Magi is chosen to guard each one of the items. I was chosen to watch over the Book of Melusedek and so when this school was built I chose to hide deep with in Library Island. But what brings us to the matter at hand is the Veneficus Lens." Konoemon stopped to take a breath as he did Carson took over.

"The reason that I'm here Negi is that I need your help. I been chosen to protect the lens but it seems that there is a group of Wizards that are after the three items and since I in charge of the lens I have become there target. And to make matters worse the leader has already obtained the Potestas Amplia Staff. So I came here seeking protection and knowing that Konoe would be there next target." Carson said as he began to hear whispers outside the door.

Carson slowly creep to the door and opened it Asuna and Konoka quickly feel to the floor. "I'm surprised that the entire class didn't try and sneak out." Carson said as he helped the two girls to there feet.

"Oh they did try but we supposed to be in the bathroom." Konoka said as she began to blush.

"Besides if Negi's in trouble I should know since I'm his partner." Asuna said as he knocked Negi on the head.

"Hey its not my fault that it was only me called to the office. And besides you need to study." As soon as he finished his sentence it was followed by and other hit on the head. "Ow!"

"So is it the Kansai Magic Association causing problems again?" Asuna asked as to change the subject.

"Whoa hold up!" Carson said quite aggravated. "This normal girl knows about magic and yet he's not an ermine. And besides aren't you a little young to be thinking about partners at your age." he said as Asuna, Konoka, and Negi began to blush.

"And just who are you to be taking about things like that just who are you to be saying such things like I would ever like such a twerp." Asuna said still obviously blushing.

"You know when I was your age I was taught that you should respect your elders. And I'm sorry that I never properly introduced myself. I'm Carson Gabriel Negi's older cousin." He said as he crossed his arms.

"But Asuna does bring up a valid point. Is it the Kansai Magic Association acting up again?" Negi asked as he looked at his cousin that looked exactly the same as he did so many years ago.

"As of this moment we don't know who is behind it but we know that it will be a great challenge for with the Potestas Amplia Staff in there possession there's no telling what kind of damage they could do." Headmaster said with a sigh.

"Just what is the Potestas Amplia Staff and Veneficus Lens?" asked Konoka.

"Well the Potestas Amplia Staff increases the power of a wizard one hundred times by just holding it. And the Veneficus Lens allows the holder of it to look into the future and foretell anything" headmaster said.

"Yeah every one but its protector no matter the reason." Carson said as he gritted his teeth.

"What Carson means is that each one of the items has a side effect for instance the Book of Melusedek you can use its many spell in battle but you won't be able to see an attack. And the Potestas Amplia Staff will cause great damage to your body over time and the Veneficus Lens will give you eternal life. So the person with all three item would be the most powerful Wizard." Headmaster said as he began to flip thru his paper work.

"So is that why you haven't age at all cousin?" Negi asked

"Yeah you see the Veneficus Lens it will give you eternal life but its not a good thing. Until I can pass it on I will be force to say this age for all time." Carson said

"Yes but you didn't tell them the entire truth. Did you Carson?" Headmaster interrupted. "You see Negi if a person uses the lens for personal gain they will be force to stay at there most hated age. And apparently Carson's here is twenty."

"Yeah I may have used it for my personal use but it was for a reason. But it doesn't matter now. Oh yeah Konoe where will I be sleeping?" Carson asked as he picked up his bag.

"I guess you can room with your dear cousin." Konoe said as Negi, Asuna and Konoka yelled "What!" he thought to himself. "I think he will think twice next time for before picking on my age."


	3. Old Wounds

Open to any and all criticism

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of its characters but the idea of the Veneficus Lens and Potestas Amplia Staff is my idea.

* * *

Chapter Three

Old Wounds

"Ahhhhh! I can't believe that Headmaster would put this guy in the same room as two young innocent girls! What if he tries something!" Asuna waving her hands around in anger and giving a glare to Carson.

"Hey don't flatter yourself kid. For one thing in not a pervert and two I wouldn't waist my time on such a plain looking girl like yourself. I been on this Earth for so long that I seen women that surpassed you in more ways than one." said Carson as he put his bag on the ground.

"Just how old are you? And I have you know that I'm not that plain looking." said Asuna still fuming.

"You know its been so long I think that I lost track over the years. All three Supreme Items were created at the same time and I was the 576th person to guard it but I was the only one to use it for myself. That was back in I think 1552 so I guess I been the guardian for about 450 years." he said with a calm look on his face.

"Whaaaaaa!" the trio screamed out.

"So your almost five centuries old!" Negi finally chocked out.

"Wow and I thought my grandfather was old." Konoka said.

"Ha ha ha! You know that's funny I met your grandfather when he was Negi's age. And your mother was one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen." he said and quickly silenced

"You knew my mother?" Konoka questioned.

"Yeah I watched her from a small child grow into a amazing young woman." Carson said with obvious pain. "Your father is a lucky man." He then forced a smile to hide his heartache.

"You must have been a close friend of the family I wonder why my parents never mentioned you?" Konoka said total clueless to the situation.

"Heh heh who knows Konoka-san. I'm going to see how much the school has changed I'll be back after a while." Carson said as he began to walk to the door.

"I'm going with you. After all you did come here for protection right?" Negi looked up to his tall cousin with wide eyes.

"Fine just keep up squirt." Carson then rubbed Negi's head.

Mahora Academy Courtyard

There was a very awkward silence between the two as they walked thru the darkness of the school. The tension between the two could been cut with a knife.

"Alright cuz why did you decide to come with me?" Carson asked to break the silence.

"Why do you think that I can protect you? Aren't there much more powerful mages out there?" said Negi.

"Look I can't tell you. Just take my word for it." Carson said as he took a seat on the bench. "I really came out here to clear my head."

"There's something else bothering you isn't there?"

"Your still a kid Negi so I don't really expect you to understand. But I been on this earth for so long I have fallen in love and watched them age and wither a way and not be able to do anything about it." he said gazing up at the stars.

"Is that what happened with Konoka-san's mother?" Negi said trying to console his cousin.

"Actually your part right she fell in love with me and I lied to her about my feeling so she could live a happy normal life. Sure she may have been in an arranged marriage but she truly does love her husband and all I can do is watch just like the stars watch us."

The two began to walk around the grounds again and some how found them selves at the world tree.

"You know Negi I remember when this thing was just the size of a normal tree. This tree and I are almost one and the same we watch as the world passes us bye."

"Wow I never realized that eternal life would be so bad." Negi said gazing up at the tree. "I think we should head back I'm sure that Asuna-san and Konoka-san are beginning to worry."

As the two began to walk back they accidentally bumped into Evangeline-san.

"Oh terrible sorry Eva-san." Negi said as he helped her up.

"YOU!" Evangeline-san yelled out and pointing at Carson.


	4. Darkness Looms

Thank you xsojix for the reviews keep them coming and I will be glad to keep updating trying to make the chapters a bit longer and battles soon to come.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

Chapter Four

Darkness Looms

"How dare you show your face in my presence after what you did to me you vile piece of trash!" Evangeline-san said jumping back a few feet with Chachamaru close to her side.

"Now is that any way to greet a old friend." Carson said with a chuckle

"You and I were never friends in fact your nothing more that a vile rat. Your worse than that vermin on Boya's shoulder." Eva-san said as her anger grew.

"Hey you can't blame me for what I did but it was the Thousand Master that cursed you not me."

"Yeah but if you wouldn't have told him my weakness he I wouldn't be trapped in this hellhole."

"Did you think that I was just going to standby and let you terrorize the English countryside." Carson looked over at Negi who looked worried that a fight might break out. "Hey Negi why don't you head back after all you have a class to teach tomorrow and besides Eva-san has no power right now." He said pointing to the sky. "After all it's a new moon right now." he said with a smirk. "Besides I wanted to talk to her anyway."

"Ok" Negi said in a worried tone as he walked back to the room.

"What would I have to talk to you about?" Eva-san said still quite angry.

Carson's face completely changed. "Its O'Connor. He has the Potestas Amplia Staff." he said with coldness in his voice.

"What! Blake Donovan O'Connor The Runic Mage!"

"Yes I'm afraid so and to make matter worse is that he's seeking revenge against all Western Mages that have crossed him in the past. Not to mention his ultimate goal of obtaining the supreme items." said Carson.

"That means I and Boya are in danger."

"Hey that child has great power don't worry about him."

"Is that the cousin speaking or the Veneficus Lens?" Eva-san asked.

"Its both you and I both know that the boy is destined for something great. And he can get out of any jam." Carson said in a confident tone. "Never the less we have a hard battle ahead I trust you still have that little resort in a bottle. If memory serves me correct we had some fun in there." Carson whispered in Evangeline ear.

Pow! Carson gets knocked in the jaw and sent flying down the stairs. "You haven't changed at all you vile piece of slime." Eva-san said blushing.

Meanwhile in a unknown location

"Do we know the location of the Veneficus Lens yet?" A mysterious figure asked.

"Uhh not yet master but we are working on as fast a possible." a small little man said to the mysterious figure in the chair.

"Corbin I didn't return you back to your human state just to get excuses. I can just as easily turn you back in to an ermine." He said bringing his staff into view.

"Yes master O'Connor I will only return with if I have its location." He said as he ran out of the room.

"You can try and hide Gabriel but I will find you and destroy you and every one you ever loved."

Back in Mahora Academy

"Uhhh…" Carson awoke to Asuna, Negi, and Konoka rushing to get ready for school. "God do you relies I haven't woken up before noon in over a hundred years and it took you three one night to break that."

"Good you shouldn't be such a bum anyway. I thought with age comes wisdom." Asuna said as she was fixing her hair.

"Yeah what happened to children that minded there manners." Carson said in his defense.

"I made you some breakfast so you might want to eat it now so it doesn't get cold." Konoka said as the three left for school.

"Well its good to see that this generation isn't total lost." Carson said to him self as he pulled himself off the couch.

After Carson ate breakfast he decided to pay Negi a visit. Walking thru the school this time was much different. As instead of weird look the majority of the girls were whispering and blushing.

"I guess the word go out that I'm Negi's cousin. Who would have guessed that a ten year old could be so popular." Carson said as he arrived at Negi's class. Just before he knocked he listened in on his cousin. He saw a bit shocked as he looked thru the window that he was doing so well.

"Ok class open your textbooks to page 78 and read silently." Negi instructed his class.

"I guess now is a good time." He then knocked

"Uh class just continue reading." Negi said as he went to answer the door. "Yes can I help… Carson uhh… what are you doing here?" Negi asked all flustered.

"I just came to see how you go about teaching." Carson said letting himself in as he did I was mobbed by just about all the students in 3-A.

"Wow a real English gentleman" "So when Negi gets older is he going to look like you?" "Do you have any embarrassing stories about Negi?" One after another he was mauled until a tall blonde girl stepped in.

"Let me personally welcome you to Mahora Junior High. I am the class representative Ayaka Yukihiro." she said as she grasped his hand. "It is truly an honor that to meet one of Negi-sensei's relatives."

"Uhh.. Yeah." Carson said a little confused but he thought to himself 'Man this girl is a total suck-up.' but he was sure not to say anything. "Look don't let me disturb your class I was just bored and I would have went to hang out with Headmaster but he's a bit boring I thought that you kids could tell me what kind of fun things there is to do." Carson asked the class only to get mauled again. He was able to break free of the girls. "Ladies you have class afterward you can show me but first things first." He then whispered to Negi. "After we get a little R&R were going to start training. We need to be on our toes our enemy is strong so we must be ready." The two then shared a nod and Negi went back to teaching his class.


	5. Time Out

Ok things are going to be getting a bit complicated since I don't know Latin or anything about runes I just thought it was a good idea. So in the battles I will do my best to translate at the end of each chapter just like Ken Akamatsu. So if I'm wrong about something please don't flame me.

Disclaimer: Negima is work of Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

Chapter Five

Time Out

"You know Negi I blame you for this." Carson says as they sit waiting in front of fountain for the girls.

"How is that!" Negi shouts back. "You're the one that wanted to go have some fun."

"Yeah but you could have at least given me some warning that your students were so full of energy."

"But Carson-kun there junior high school girls there naturally full of energy."

"Yeah you do have a point." He said with a sigh as the group of girls began to charge towards him. "I fell like I'm in Madrid during the running of the bull." Carson said to himself.

"Gabriel-san you have to get some new clothes." "Here try this its great." "No you have to come with me I want your opinion on this outfit." the girls pushed and pulled him in every direction for the longest time until they began to tire out and found them selves at the food court for a break. Among the chaos of the mall Carson saw something that caught his eye. It was Konoka talking to some girl with a sword case. "Hey Negi who is Konoka-san talking to?"

"Oh that Setsuna-san they two have been friends since childhood." said Negi as a curious look crossed his face. "Why do you ask?"

"Its just I thought that the girl looked familiar I just never got a chance to talk to her." Carson said making up an excuse. "I'll be right back." he said as he walked towards Setsuna he gently tapped her on the shoulder. "Setsuna-san right can I speak to you for a moment?" Carson asked which puzzled both Konoka and Setsuna.

"Sure." she said in a slightly worried tone

"Don't worry Konoka-san will be safe." Carson said with a reassuring smile. The two walked a little ways and Carson turned to Setsuna. "Your part eagle demon aren't you?" as he said it his words shock Setsuna-san to her core.

"How in the world did you know!" She said in a angry tone.

"I was there for your birth. Your father didn't deserve what happened to him and neither did your mother. I'm happy that you have finally found some happiness with Konoka-san." he said with a bit of pain in his eyes. "You can deny your feeling all you want but I can see it plain as day that you truly care for her so fight for her and be by her side. She deserves the best and I believe that's you." he then placed his hand on her shoulder as her crimson colored face began to smile the two walked back to the food court.

"Thank you. But how did you know my parents?" Setsuna said trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I'll explain in time just meet us at Eva-san house when we leave her." He said as he went back to join Negi at the table.

"What did you and Setsuna-san talk about?" Negi inquired.

"Its just something to do with my past and her future." he said as a very perplexed look. "ha ha ha your still a kid Negi-bozu."

"This is fun and all but what are we going to do about his group of people that after you and the headmaster?" asked Asuna.

"Were all going to meet in Eva-chan house later and we'll discuss your battle plan cause I know were going to need a plan if were going to even stand a chance against our enemy."

"So you know who were dealing with then." said Negi.

"Yes unfortunately I do." he sigh and took a deep breath. "Our enemy is Blake Donavan O'Connor a very powerful mage who uses his staff to draw out runic symbols in the air to cast his spells instead of using verbal commands or talismans and with the Potestas Amplia Staff one thing is for sure that the fight ahead if going to be a hard one." Carson said as he took a sip of his drink.

After awhile the majority of the girls went back to there dorms while Carson, Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Nodoka, and Fei Ku walked there way to Evangeline house.

"I can't believe that you told all these girls that you're a wizard. In my day you would have been turned into a ermine by now." Carson said quite irritated as the chatty girls surrounded him. The group of seven arrived at the door of there host.

"Your late!" Eva-san yells just as Negi was about to knock. "I'm surprised that your entire fan club didn't join your Carson-san." Evangeline-san said with a chuckle.

"What's the matter jealous." Carson fired right back causing Eva-san to blush and the others to look lost. "You know why were her so lets just get to training." Carson said but he stopped as he heard a rustle outside. "Hey Negi I thought that all your other students went to there dorms?" Carson whispered.

"They did. You don't think that they found you yet do you?" Negi whispered back.

Carson then grabbed his wand and charged outside with Chachamaru right behind him. Carson then brought his wand out in front of him and aimed it at the short little intruder.

"undecim spīritūs āēriālēs, vinculum factī inimīcum captent. SAGITTA MAGICA, ĀĒR CAPTŪRAE." Carson shouted as flashes of light captured the intruder and then Chachamaru grabbed him by the collar.

"Why were you peeping at into my masters house!" Chachamaru-san demanded.

"Chachamaru-san I don't think that he was looking for your master were you?" Carson said as he stared down the intruder. "Chachamaru bring him inside I think he has some explaining to do." Carson said as he Chachamaru carried the short little man inside.

The group had the little man tied to a chair with a bright light shining down on him.

"Hey Eva-san how bout a little good cop bad cop?" Carson said with a smirk Eva quickly nodded in agreement. "Now tell us your name." Carson said in a calm tone.

"You better talk or I'm going to suck you dry!" Eva said with barring her fangs.

"For your own safety I think you better tell us cause Eva-san over there is quite thirsty I I'm not sure how long I can keep her at bay!" Carson said holding her back.

"Ok I'll talk I My name is Corbin Beagan." He said as he started to shake.

"That's not good enough you better tell us who sent you and what they want with us!" Eva said which caused him to wet himself.

"It was O'Connor and he's after the Veneficus Lens and Book of Melusedek he and the others mages are going to take use them to take out the Kansai Magic Association so that only magic in the world will be Western magic!" as Corbin finished his sentence a red symbol that looked like an upside down y appeared on his forehead and he began engulfed in flames.

"It would seem that O'Connor had a protection spell so that no one would tell his plans and if they did this was there punishment." Carson said as he stood over the pile of ash that once was Corbin Beagan. "Well all I know is that I'm not cleaning that up."

* * *

Translation notes.

Veneficus Lens: Latin translates to wizards lens

Book of Melusedek: Book two they tried to use it to pass there exams

Potestas Amplia Staff: Latin Translates to Power Amplify

"undecim spīritūs āēriālēs, vinculum factī inimīcum captent. SAGITTA MAGICA, ĀĒR CAPTŪRAE" roughly translates from Latin to11 wind spirits, become a chain that binds and capture my enemy.

Upside down Y: Sorry I would have typed it but I don't have that font the symbol stands for "Cen" which translates to torch.


	6. Flames of War

Sweet 300 hits and yet only four reviews. Please review so I can get an idea of what you guys would like to see. And just to give you a heads up I don't speak a word of Latin or Irish Gaelic so please no flames when it comes to that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of its characters

* * *

Chapter Six

Flames of War

Carson stood over the pile of ash and turned to his newly acquired friends and saw there faces of horror and disgust for many of them never even imagined things as horrible as they had just seen.

"Those who don't want to be apart of this can leave now I don't want another person's death to plague me." said Carson. "This also means you too Negi you can all just leave and I will just give my self up to O'Connor for if it means that one of you might end up like this then I will gladly give my self up." Carson said as he turned to the door only to get a tap on the shoulder.

"I would never endanger my family or my students. I believe that we can defeat this O'Connor for if we don't and he gets his hands on the Veneficus Lens and the Book of Melusedek then there's no way of stopping him. But Carson-san does give a good point I won't endanger my students so please stay out of this fight." Negi said as he faced his students as soon as he finished his sentence he got a knock up-side the head. "Oww!"

"Negi-bozo there's no way that a runt like you can beat this guy on your own. Besides with all of us on your side this O'Connor guy doesn't stand a chance." Asuna said as she shock her fist.

"That's just the thing Asuna-san were not just dealing with O'Connor were also dealing with other powerful Western Mages. I'm not sure how exactly that were dealing with but for taking out the Kansai Magic Association he's going to be needing some powerful mages." Carson then turned his attention to Evangeline. "How bout we put your resort to use again." Carson suggested.

"Fine lets go just no funny business." Eva said as she gave Carson a glare.

"Yeah can't wait to go back in here." Fei Ku said as she began to jump around.

"Negi-sensei will you teach us some more magic?" Nodoka asked

"So is this what you call keeping your magic a secret Negi." Carson said as the group stepped onto the magic seal.

The group awoke to see that Carson was already practicing casting spells as if they were nothing.

"Good what took you guys so long. I realize that your normal humans but you been out for quit a while." Carson said as he wiped his brow. "So Negi you ready for my kind of training I know that your used to ice and darkness spell that Eva-san is used to but you better be ready for my specialty." Carson said with a smirk as Negi stepped forward and took a fighting stance.

"Rastel maskil magister! undecim spīritūs lūcis, coeuntēs sagittent inimicum. SAGITTA MAGICA, SERIĒS LŪCIS!" Negi yelled out as eleven arrows of light head strait for Carson.

"Is that all you got?" Carson said as he brought his wand out in front of him. "Kronos Mageros Satus! Tribuno me propero luninarian!LUMEN ACCELERO!" Carson yelled as he escaped the attack by less then a second and in a flash was in front of Negi. "Now what do you say we step it up a notch?" Carson said as he began to punch Negi in the stomach so fast that his fists were merely a blur. "I'm going easy on you do you really think that O'Connor is going to." Carson's words hit Negi to his core for something snapped.

"I was going easy on your too dear cousin." Negi then spat out some blood and quickly wiped it. "Kakudachochu!" Yelled out as hit Carson in the gut.

"That's it kid keep it up if you can! Hit me with your best spells!" Carson was still moving lighting fast.

"Rastel maskil magister! Kevotnto aotpanoatw qe tellew! **AIOE TRKOE!" **Negi launched a massive lighting attack. Which hit Carson dead on. "How's that Carson-kun?" Negi said as he fell to one knee.

"Good one kid." He struggled to say as he brought his wand out in front of him. "Kronos Mageros Satus! Inclino rursus momentum!TRACTUS CONTRAROTULUS!" A flash of light shined as everything began to rewind its self right back to where Negi launched his attack.

"You have to know your opponent before you go and launch an attack that can drain you of your strength." Carson said as he patted Negi on the head.

"I never knew a mage that could use time magic." Negi said looking up at his cousin.

"Trust me its not so easy it took me many years to use them but you shouldn't ever use them with out knowing that you can control it. Messing with time is no easy task it take a great deal of power and can easily back fire." Carson said with a stern look on his face.

"Its easy for you since if it back fires you won't age one bit due to that little curse of yours if you actually call it a curse try being stuck in this hell." Eva said as she walked to the open area. "I think that I might try the to go against the Eternal mage." Eva said as she took a fighting stance.

"sigh Fine but I warn you that I gotten better since last time we fought." Carson said with a smirk.

"Please last time you barely won." Eva said as she charged him. "Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! Septendecim spiritus glaciales, coeuntes inimicum concidant. SAGITTA MAGICA, SERIES GLACIALIS!" Eva yelled as 17 ice attacks came flying at Carson.

"Ha is that it!" Carson yelled "Kronos Mageros Satus! Tempus phasma phamatis heer mei advoco consto mei proeliator! TEMPUS GLACIALOIS!" Carson's powerful spell froze Eva in her tracks. "I told you guys not to take it easy on me we are here to train! So lets get to it!" Carson shouted as he snapped his fingers and Eva returned to normal.

O'Connor's Lair

"It would seem that Corbin has completed his task." O'Connor said with a sight chuckle

"When shall we begin our strike on the Kansai Magic Association Master." a man said holding a sword like wand.

"Not just yet Alastar." O'Connor said as he waved his hand. "Have you found any other willing followers?"

"Yes master. I was able to find tow willing mages, but one we must break him out of his from his incarceration." said Alastar.

"That is not a problem." O'Connor said as he waved his wand in the shape of a sideways X. "That shouldn't be a problem at all." He said with a evil chuckle.

In an Irish Prison deep with in its vast hall ways lies a man with metal cases on his hands. With in a second a bright sideways X appeared on both of his metal cases causing them to shatter.

"Looks like Donavan needs my assistance again." he said as he brought his hands in front of him. "Igneous Bolla'in Creig! Terra abeo mei apparatus procul luelo ledo mei inimicus! TERRA VIRGA!" He then put his hands to the ground and the stone ground formed a large hammer. "Guess I should go and thank him." He said as he slammed his hammer against the wall and jumped out the hole he made.

O'Connor's lair

"It would seem that Carrick is on his way." O'Connor said as the main door swung wide open.

"Your kidding me you expect me to work with Carrick Kellen! That nut job was locked up for a reason." A young woman with red hair said as she entered the room.

"But of course my fair Shannon. If you truly want your vengeance against Gabriel than you will work with Kellen." said Alastar.

"Great now I have put up with the stuck up Alastar Cathbad too. But to kill that vile piece of trash its worth it." She said with fire in her eyes.

* * *

Translation Notes 

Rastel maskil magister: Negi's incantation for casting a spell

undecim spīritūs lūcis, coeuntēs sagittent inimicum. SAGITTA MAGICA, SERIĒS LŪCIS: Let the eleven spirits of light that are coming together shoot arrows at the enemy. MAGICAL ARROW, A SERIES OF LIGHT

Kronos Mageros Satus: Carson's incantation for casting a spell

Tribuno me propero luninarian LUMEN ACCELERO: Grant me the speed of light LIGHTNING SPEED

Kakudachochu: Elbow-Strike Dash a martial-arts technique based on "Virtua Fighter 4"

Kevotnto aotpanoatw qe tellew! **AIOE TRKOE: **Greek. Come Forth, O lightning from the void, and cut down mine enemies. AXE OF LIGHTNING.

Inclino rursus momentum TRACTUS CONTRAROTULUS: Turn back the moment TIME CONTROL

Lic Lac La Lac Lilac: Evangeline's incantation for casting a spell

Septendecim spiritus glaciales, coeuntes inimicum concidant. SAGITTA MAGICA, SERIES GLACIALIS: Let the seventeen icy spirits that are coming together cut the enemy. MAGICAL ARROW, AN ICY SERIES

Tempus phasma phamatis heer mei advoco consto mei proeliator TEMPUS GLACIALOIS: Time spirits hear my call freeze my opponent where they stand TIME FREEZE

sideways X: Anglo Saxon rune means (neid) translates to necessity/or trouble.

Igneous Bolla'in Creig: Irish Gaelic Carrick's incantation for casting a spell

Terra abeo mei apparatus procul luelo ledo mei inimicus TERRA VIRGA: Earth become my weapon to strike down my enemy. EARTH WAND


	7. Painful Memories

I'm really sorry for the late update I started the story shortly before I want off to boot camp. And of course they don't allow recruits to use computers for personal use so I had to wait until I got back home. So again REALLY SORRY. Hope you like the next installment.

Disclaimer: Negima is the work of Ken Akamatsu

Chapter Seven

Painful Memories

Eva's Resort

Carson watched Negi and the others train when he was approached by Setsuna.

"You said that you would explain things at Eva-san's place. Setsuna said as he took a seat next to Carson.

"Of course." he said as he took a deep breath before explaining. "It all started during the conflict between the Eastern Mages and the Western. Those who sided with the with the other sided were considered traders. So we formed our own little group to try and work from both sides of the battle to try and regain the piece. I'm sure that you seen the picture that Negi has of his father and his friends." Setsuna nodded. "Well I'm the one that took the picture. I have tried my best not to interfere with actions that will effect the future." Carson pauses to let out a sigh. "But the events the lead to you being Konoka's friend were unavoidable."

Setsuna's face turned to anger. "You make it sound like it was a bad thing that I met Konoka-ojousama!"

"You miss understand me. You have to see it from my perspective I can see clear into the future and just one slip it will dramatically change the time line. In fact I am risking a lot by reuniting with Negi." He said as he tried to comport Setsuna.

"I apologize for my out burst." said Setsuna.

"Its fine. You see I once lived in Mahora for many years and watched its people grow and go onto live wonderful lives. Konoe I watched as a young mage grow into one of the strongest I have yet to see. Maybe it was one of the things I regret the most is watching a little too close when it came Konoka's mother." He said as he gritted his teeth. "I would have never expected for her to fall in love with me or vise versa. But not being able to interfere with the events that will lead to the future I had to lie to her about my feelings. But it was for the best since she really does love Eishun. But he knew of our feeling for each other so he made me promise not to ever see her again and in return I made him promise to keep Konoka safe. I knew of a promising young girl that was the same age as her and I owed her parents." Carson said as tears began to form in Setsuna's eyes. "Why are you crying?" Carson asked

"Its just I never actually knew who brought me to Konoka-ojousama for if you didn't I would have never met her or any of my new friends." The tears began to fall one her lap for she held her head down as she sobbed. "I was so lonely my caretakers say me as an inconvenience I never really knew anything but hate and bitterness until I met Konoka-ojousama.." She then looked up as her tears began to fall faster.

Carson looked at her with a concerned look. He then reached out and in braced her in a hug.

"You don't have to hold in your emotions all the time. Use then to your advantage for they are one of the most powerful part of you." He whispered into her ear.

Just as he was about to let go of her Konoka appeared in front of the two.

"Konoka-ojousama Its now what you think!" Setsuna yelled out as she let go of Carson and ran after her.

"Great now I really botched things up for those two. They really have feeling for each other." He said as he let out a sigh.

"Konoka-ojousama will you stop!" Setsuna yelled out as Konoka then stopped and turned to face her. "Why did you run off like that?"

"I don't know I just saw you in his arms and it felt like my heart was being torn in half." Konoka said as she covered her now crimson face. "I don't know what to feel any more! A part of me hurts when were not together! Set-chan please never leave me again!" She yelled out as she dove into Setsuna's arms.

Both a bit stunned by what just happened there hearts feeling like there about to beat out of there chests.

Setsuna then looked into Konoka's eyes. "Konoka-ojousama it was destiny that brought me to you and it will take an even great force to break us apart." the two began to look into each others eyes gazing into each others souls. There faces inching closer and closer.

"Konoka-san!" Negi yelled out as he started to come around the corner.

The two broke there in brace and tried not to show there embarrassment.

"Oh good you're here too Setsuna-san. Were all heading back now." Negi says as they walk toward the seal. But as Negi and the others walk to the exit Konoka and Setsuna turn to each other and smile as they clasp there hands together.

Donavan's Lair

"Igneous Bolla'in Creig! Terra Orior Orirortus Capio Formo! EXPLIOSIO TERRA!" Carrick Yelled out as his hammer like wand struck the ground causing the ground to quake.

"You call that an attack!" Shannon yelled out, but no sooner than the words had left her mouth was she attacked by the very earth its self. "AAAHHHH! You'll pay for that you bastard! Thine T'oirse Draiocht! Flammas Coerceo Mei Proeliator Preliator ! Pyro Carcer! Carrick then was surrounded by a wall of flames.

"That's enough!" Yelled out Donovan. "I've had enough of you petty fights! You all know who our enemies are so save your strength for them." He stated as he sat back down in his chair. "We shall begin our strike soon." Donavan said as he laced his hands together.

"Why not now! I want to rip that vile piece of crap apart now!" Shannon said as she lowered her wand and as she done so the flames that surrounded Carrick dropped as well.

"What I said goes and doesn't require any discussion!" Donavan said as he stood up only to fall to the ground. "Ahhhhh!" His cries of pain echo in the empty room. He then extends his hand which held the Potestas Amplia Staff his hand began to sizzle as the wand began to glow red.

"Master! Are you alright!" Alastar said as he helped Donovan back into his chair.

"I'll be fine." Donovan said as he struggled to breath. "I just need to get my hands on the Book of Melusedek. Then and only then will I be able to harness the true power of the Potestas Amplia Staff." he said gazing at his scorched hand.

Authors Notes: Hope you liked that pairing I put in there I didn't want to give it a way. And I added to some of the spells so in future chapters the spells might be different.

Translation notes:

Igneous Bolla'in Creig: Irish Gaelic Carrick's incantation for casting a spell

Terra Orior Orirortus Capio Formo! EXPLIOSIO TERRA: Latin. Earth Rise Up and Take Form! EXLODING EARTH!

Thine T'oirse Draiocht: Irish Gaelic Shannon's incantation for casting a spell

Flammas Coerceo Mei Proeliator Preliator! Pyro Carcer: Latin. Flames Surround my opponent! Fiery Prison!


	8. Past Conflicts

Chapter Eight

Past Conflicts

Negi's Room

"Good night Carson-kun." Konoka said as she gets in to her bed.

"Yeah good night Carson-kun." Negi said weakly. As he stumbled up the ladder to his bed.

"Good night all. Sleep we for tomorrow is a new day." Carson said as he laid down on the couch. He couldn't help but chuckle as he stagger up the ladder to his bed. "Looks like Eva-san may have taken a little too much." He then began staring at the ceiling for he knew what was going to transpire over the next few days. He then turned to the see that all three had fallen fast asleep. He then grab his wand and turned his attention to the flower arrangement on the table. "Kronos Mageros Satus! Tempus Temporis Animus Sanus Mei Citatio! Carcer Mei Proeliator Preliator! TRACTUS VERTEX!" he said and a white bubble surrounded the flowers. "INCLINO RURSUS!" Inside the bubble there was a flash of white light then the flowers began to shrink and eventually turn back into seeds. "IEUNIUM PRORUS!" There was a flash of light again in the bubble and the seeds began to grow back to there original state. "Man even on a small target it still takes a lot out of me. Maybe cause I returned it to its original state." Carson said to him self.

But unknown to him he was being watched Negi was writing down the very spell that Carson had just been practicing.

"I know that Carson-kun said for me not to use time magic but if I can master it I'll be able to protect anyone." He said as he slipped his notepad under his pillow.

Carson then closed his eyes and an image of a beautiful young girl flashed in front of his eyes.

"Damn it! Why won't my mind let me forget." He said as he tossed and turned as if trying to knock the image out of his head. He then closed his eyes once more and quickly fell asleep.

"Carson where are you.!" A young women with red hair. "Look you better not try some dumb joke you hear me!" she yelled out into the dense fog.

"Now why would I do something like that." Carson said as he came out from a tree causing her to jump out of her skin. "Ha ha ha ha! You should have seen your face!" Whack! She smacks him upside the head leaving behind a rather large bump. "What was that for!" Carson yells.

"Like you didn't know first you call me out to this field only to play some dumb prank!" she says as she storms off to the village.

"Hey that's not why I asked you to come. I have great news. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a monocle with a gold frame in the shape of wings. "I've been chosen to guard the Veneficus Lens. Isn't that great. I guess they finally recognized my talent and skill as a wizard." He said as he rubbed his nose.

"Ha! 'Talent and skill' that's hardly the words I would use it was just dumb luck like it always is with you. I mean after all you barely graduated from Magic school and not to mention how you got the easy job." She said as she shrugged her shoulders and walked off.

"Hey I have you know that my job wasn't that easy. And if all I am is luck then it wouldn't really explain why I have you as a girlfriend now would it." He said with a smirk.

"Actually it would since your lucky that I stay with such and immature guy like you!" she said as her face turned a bright shade of red.

Carson just leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You know your nose wrinkles up when ever your angry." which caused her face to turn a brighter shade of red.

"Oh shut up you jerk!" She yelled as she covered her face.

"But you are right I really am lucky to be with the most beautiful girl in the world." Carson said as the image faded to white and the scene changes to a hospital.

"I don't know what to say Carson the chances of her coming out of the coma are slim to none. She could wake up but there's no telling if she will be the same." The doctor said as he patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

"Why did this have to happen now and after all we shared all that we had planed. It that all going to change." He said to himself as he dropped to his knees and tears formed in his eyes. He then reached into his pocket to get his handkerchief only to have the Veneficus Lens fall out. He then picked it up and gazed at it. "This thing can see into the future." He said as he brought it to his left eye. "Side effects or not if it can save my love then its worth it." he then closed his eyes and brought his hands in front of him. "**EXHIBEO EXIBEO FUTURUS"** a flash a blue light lit up the room and images of the future began to flash in front of his left eye. He then saw that she would wake up from the coma but there was another by her side.

"What this can't be true!" He yelled out as the Veneficus Lens began to glow. He continued to watch in horror as the two shared a passionate kiss. "It's a lie!"His screams were catching the attention of the doctors. But it was too late for the lens was showing him the truth as it consumed his left eye.

"Carson tell me you didn't!" the doctor said as he helped him to his feet. "Damn it Carson! You knew the side effects and yet you used it for personal gain.

"Don't try and talk down to me I know that I have to live at this age now never aging and that's why she was with another." His tears of pain stopped but the tears of heartache continued to fall. "It would be impossible for me to ever have relationship." He said as he walked to her room. He slowly walked to her side. He sat in the chair for he knew that they would eventually find him. The images once again changed as it changed to a dark and dreary courtroom.

"Carson Gabriel you have broken the one rule that was set by the mages that created the Veneficus Lens and used it for personal gain. How do you plead?"

"You dumb-ass of course I'm guilty if you truly want to kill me then go ahead and end my sorrow. I can only watch my love age and wither away and there's nothing that I can do. Or lock me up I don't care the prison would crumble before I die." he said as he glared at the judge.

"We believe that the curse of the Veneficus Lens is not enough of a punishment for you since you have messed up the time line by using the lens you must never again cause trouble in the time line order must remain intact. So from this moment forward you are no longer allowed to see you beloved again." And with the slam of the gavel woke Carson from his slumber.

"Jenna!" He yelled out as he sat up in couch.

Translation Notes

Kronos Mageros Satus: Carson's incantation for activating a spell

Tempus Temporis Animus Sanus Mei Citatio! Carcer Mei Proeliator Preliator! TRACTUS VERTEX: Latin. Time Spirits Hear My Plea! Incase My Enemy! TIME VORTEX!

INCLINO RURSUS: Latin. TURN BACK!

IEUNIUM PRORUS: Latin. FAST FORWARD!

Veneficus Lens: Latin Wizards Lens

**EXHIBEO EXIBEO FUTURUS: **Latin activation incantation for the Veneficus Lens


	9. Burning Questions

Future Sight

Chapter Nine

Burning Questions

"Jenna!!" Carson screams out into the endless darkness as beads of cold sweat dripped down his face.

"Carson-kun! What's the matter?!" Konoka as she jars awake almost falling out of her bed in the process.

"It's nothing! Sorry to wake you." Carson says as he still gasping for breath. "It was just a nightmare." He says as he wipes the sweat off his brow and attempting to reassure her. "It was nothing more than a nightmare." He whispers to himself.

"Must have been one mighty vivid dream for you to have yelled out a women's name no less" Chamo says sitting comfortable in his bed made from Asuna's and Konoka's panties.

"It was just a dream." Carson says once again in a tone as if trying to convince himself. He then tosses off his blankets and heads for the door. "I'm going for a walk to get some air" He says as he puts on his shoes and coat.

"I'll go with you!" Negi called out which stopped Carson's hand just short of the doorknob.

"You have class tomorrow so you need your rest. Besides I'll be fine." Carson said as the moon light shined upon his face telling a different story.

"But you came here seeking safety…." Negi trailed off in a concerned tone.

"Its ok aniki." Chamo says as he hopes down from his bed and strait to Carson's shoulder. "Don't worry I'll keep him safe." Chamo said as he shot a wink and a thumbs up which gave Negi a sense of comfort.

"Great now I'm being baby-sat by a wanna-be ferret." Carson said as he let out a discouraged sigh.

"Hey you know that if I don't go with you that nephew of yours will just sneak out. After all stubbornness is genetic." Chamo whispered into Carson's ear and the two shared a chuckle as the two walked out the door.

As the two entered the courtyard the tension between the two was as thick as the fog that surrounded them. The crescent moon set in the dark starless sky illuminated Mahora grounds showing its true beauty of the gardens that only the moonlight could bring.

"Ok Albert now tell me the truth. Why did you come out her with me and don't try giving me that crap that you were worried about me." Carson said as his voice echoed through the misted covered courtyard.

"I thought you could use some one to talk to." said Chamo said as he takes a puff off his cigarette. He then let out a sigh as the smoke began to dissipate. "I know that your dream was about a female. After all I once loved a girl back in Wales. We would spend ever waking moment together but there came a bitterly cold winter night. We tried our best to keep warm we bundled together attempting to use body heat to stay warm but I could see that she was fading." Chamo stopped to see that Carson was glaring at him. "Uhhhh….? What's the matter Carson-kun." Chamo said with a fake smile.

"Your little sob stories might work on Negi but I like to believe that I'm not as gullible as a ten year old no matter how mature he may seem." Carson said as he brought his hand up to what looked like he was going to flick him but pulled out a small recording device that he was hiding. "And for the record tell Kazumi-chan that my private life is just that private and I don't want to see it plastered all over Mahora Times. Got it!!"

"Heh heh…. Got it." said Chamo in a tone that sounded like a chold getting his hand cought in the cookie jar.

The two grew silent once more with a tension barrier on high. The fog soon grew from a mere mist to a thick blanked that covered every inch of the grounds. Soon Carson couldn't even see if Chamo was still on his shoulder.

"Albert this is no time for some trick of yours. Lets just go back to the dorm." Carson's yells went unanswered. But a figure slowly appeared in the distance. "Who's there?!" Carson called out to the strange figure. But the only answer that could be heard was a slight humming of an angelic voice which sent shivers down his spine.

1. Go craobhaigh choidhche má theidheann tú,  
Dearc air mhnaoi na bpéurlai,  
Doirionn bhán na maol-rosg,  
'S ní baoghal duit an bás

Bu deise a cum ioná an n-áille,  
Gan ghrúaim gan chruas gan chráidhteacht,  
A's a malaigh chaol tá tarrainghte  
ó nadúr, gan stró

With each step she takes Carson takes three.

Bu ghile a píob a's a brághaid,  
Ioná an sneachta a's é dá chárnadh,  
A's ná an lili do thug bárr maise,  
Is breaghachta ná an rós.

A dhriúcht ná maidne is áille,  
'Gus a' ghrian faoi smúid gur fhágbha tú,  
Aig eirghe air na hárdaibh,  
Gach sár-mhaidin cheó

His mind racing with confusion and intrigue

Is claóidhte bocht atáim-se,  
Im' luidhe, air easbhuidh sláinte,  
Agus mo leigheas ní bhfuil le fághail,  
Aig aén liaigh dhá bhfuil beo.

Atá mo chroidhe dhá stialladh,  
Mar ord a' gabhail air iarann,  
Fóiridh arm-sa, a Dhia,  
No ní bheidh mé búan b

"It can't be it just can't" He says to himself as he draws closer.

A bhéul tá tanaidh dílis,  
Ná déun súd orm choidhche,  
Tabhair póg nó dhó dh'óis ísell dam,  
Mar leigheas air mo phéin.

Má ghní tú siúd gan amhras,  
Fhad a's mhairfeas saeghal a's aoibhneas,  
Ní sgarfa mise choidhche leat,  
A chumann geal 'sa ghrádh.

Mar dhriúcht air mhaidin shamhraidh,  
Buaileadh orm i m' annsacht,  
Mar réalta na maidne aig éirghe,  
Le héirghe an laé,

As she gets closer he figure and face becomes clearer.

Si plúr agus bláth na sgéimhe i,  
'S gile ná sneachta na haon-oidh',  
Ná an 'ala bán go h-eúdtrom,  
Aig éirghe air an toinn.

A ruain mo chroidhe agus m' annsacht,  
Ná tuig-sa nach bhfuil mé i ngeall ort,  
Dá gcailltí an Róimh 's an Fhrainc leis,  
éulaigh liom gan spás.

A ruain mo chroidhe tá carthannach,  
'S a ghrádh gach súl' dá bhfaca thú  
Mur n-éuluighe tú liom thar fairge,  
Ní bhéidh mé buan beo.

Carson gets with in a few steps of her and stops.

Chois Fhéile go bpógfainn thú,  
A stór a's a bheith réidh leat,  
Searc a's ruain mo chléibh thú,  
Seach a bhfaca mé de mhná;

Go rachainn seal thar Bóinn leat,  
Nó air chóstaí na hÉigipt,  
'S dóigh liom féin go h-Éirinn,  
Ní fhillfamaois go brát.

She stops also just looking at him and singing he lullaby.

Shínfinn síos gan léine,  
Le do chum tá cailce gléigeal,  
Bhfuil na mílte fear ag éud,  
Agus ag iomadh faoi do ghrádh

Sé mo mhíle creach nach bhféadaim,  
Do chroidhe gan locht a bhréagadh,  
Agus m' intinn féin go léigfinn leat,  
Aig éirghe gach lá.

"Jenna!!" Carson nearly shouts out as he inbraces her in a hug. "But how its not possible is it?" He asks as she places her fingers over his mouth. "But he pushes her hand away. "It is you right only you and I know that song for it was the one I sang to you so long ago." He said as he held her close.

"Its ok it will be all over soon. Beloved." The woman's voice changed from a sweet serine angel to demon's. But Carson stood there unfazed.

"**WAKE UP YOU FOOL!!!" ** Chamo yelled as he sank his teeth into his ankle.

"**AHHHHH!!!**" Carson yells out as he snaps to it. " Who are you he pushes her way just missing a blazing dagger. "Just how do you know that song." Carson asks as he takes a fighting stance.

"HA its simple my grandmother sang it to me as a child as did her mother before that and so on and so on. For you Carson Gabriel are the reason why my family is now curse all because of what you did to my ancestor Jenna McCoy!" as she spoke the fog gradualy began to lift reveling a magical barrier.

"Now aren't you glad I came." Chamo said attempting to reach Carson but he was still in a severe case of shock.

"NOW YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU CAUSED GENERATIONS OF MY FAMILY!!!!" The mysterious woman yelled as she charged Carson only to be stopped by some force. "No He deserves to die!!!" She says as she cradles her head in her arms. And suddenly disappears in a ball of flames.

Chamo then jumps back on Carson's shoulder and smacks him with his tail. "Snap out of it! Now if I wasn't here you would have been dead for sure." he says as the tow walk back to the dorm.

­­

Translation Notes.

The song that I used is from this site if you like to see the translation.


	10. Common Goal

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima in anyway shape or form. Negima is a work of Ken Akamatsu

Chapter Ten

Common Goal

O'Connor's Lair

A dark and dreary place devoid of any natural light, torches barely illuminate the dungeon. Figures stand huddled before a dark mysterious figure in a chair face hidden in new type of darkness. So dark that light enters and not absorbed but consumed by the dark as if it has a life all its own.

" I thought that my instructions were clear." O'Connor says as he leans forward from the darkness "Were they not!" tone goes from a calm to almost demonic. "**DO YOU REALIZE THAT ALL OF MY PLANNING MIGHT AS WELL BE THROWN AWAY!!!!**" O'Connor said as he stepped out of the darkness and wrapped his hand around Shannon's throat. "**YOU KNOW THAT I CAN WIPE YOUR VERY EXCITANCE OFF THIS PLANET!!" **He says as he brings his wand to the side of her head.

"I'm terrible sorry." Shannon chokes out as O'Connor's grip begins to tighten. "Please I just want to be the one to kill him." She whimpers as she begins to shake in fear.

"**Heh Heh Heh.**" O'Connor chuckles as he begins to lift Shannon's body off the ground. "**I never said that you could ever do that. I could care less what he did to your family there just as worthless to me as you are." ** He says as he gazes strait into her eyes. "**Now tell me why shouldn't I turn your body to ash." **he then dropped her to the ground.

"Cough cough I'm sorry but I know that there's a way that I can make it up to you." She says as she rubs her body against him. "I know of one reason that make me useful." She then looked up to his face to see that his scowl had turned to a sneer.

"**You honestly think that's a good reason for me to keep you!!!" **he says as he strokes her cheek and down her chin only to grab her face. **"You are truly hopeless like a trapped rat you reduce your self to such disgraceful acts!" ** his grip tightens upon her face. **"But believe it or not you have done something useful for once." **he says as he tosses her aside. **"You were able to put there attention to Gabriel and the Veneficus Lens. Which they will undoubtedly think that that's our target." Donavan says has his anger diminishes.**

"But my master isn't the Veneficus Lens our target." questioned Alastar as h approaches O'Connor he steps over the gasping Shannon.

"**Of course it's one of our Targets but right now we shall shift our focus to the ** **Book of Melusedek." **he says with a evil sneer while slinking back into the darkness of his chair. **"And tonight we strike!!" **O'Connor exclaims as his demonic voice echoes off the dank walls of the dungeon.

Mahora Academy

Negi's Room

Carson opens the door slowly and pokes his head in only to get I smacked. "Oww!!" Carson yelps and winces in pain as a paper harisen smacks him over the head. "I know that some things haven't been passed to each generation but in know that in Japanese culture your taught to respect your elders." Carson says as he firers a glare toward the user of the fan Asuna.

"Just going out get some air huh?" She says with her forehead is full of popping veins. "Because of you the brat has keep me up for hours and now I'm going to probably be sleeping in class all because I got only a few hours of sleep!" she exclaims as she brandishing her fan in Carson face. "And don't think your off the hook fur ball!" Asuna says as she turns her anger on to Chamo who just hides behind Carson's head as he slinks into the room. But before he can even take two steps from the door his dear nephew is in his face.

"What took you so long!!" Negi shouts as if on the verge of tears. "Your not hurt are you? Where you attacked? Are we in danger right now?" Negi questioned as circles around Carson resembling a humming bird on a sugar high.

"Whoa Whoa calm down squirt." Carson says as he places his hand on Negi's head. "I am hurt but its only a bite mark." He says as he grabs Chamo by the scruff of his neck. "Next time you want to break a trance find a better way." Carson says as he fires and icy glare at the furry rodent.

"Huh!? What happened!! Ohhhh Geeeezz You were attacked and its all my fault if I was there I might have been able to do something!" Negi instantly goes back into frantic mode flailing his arms around.

"I'm afraid that it wouldn't have helped matters considering the fact that they used illusionary magic in combination with magic seal." Carson said as his tone dropped. "I just can't believe it to be true." He says under his breath. "All I know it that we have to be on high alert we could assume that I'm there next target but considering she was dragged back against her own will then I might have just been a rouge attack instead of a planned strategy either way we need to come up with our own defenses set up the campus as a safety zone." Carson said as he began to rub his chin as if trying to come up with a concept.

"Why not just set up a magic barrier just like the one that mystery women used." suggested Chamo as he puffed on a cigarette. "Speaking of mystery women just who was that Carson. Cause she looked quite pissed off at ya." questioned Chamo as he let out a plum of smoke.

"God you dirty old man!!" Shouted Asuna. "Your nothing but a 500 year old lecherous dirt bag!! Taking advantage of women in the dead of night!!"

"Look girl if you don't know the situation don't go making assumptions!" Carson fires back at Asuna. "Who ever it was she was related to Jenna and she claimed it was my fault that her family was cursed which is impossible." Carson said as he cradled his head in his hands

"You know its obvious its just pay back for your womanizing past." Asuna said in a confident tone. "You probably had a one night stand with her great grandmother and she now is just taking her revenge to reclaim her families good name."

"Look here you little brat there's no way that I could have had a child with her great grandmother or any other member of her family cause her ancestor is the reason I'm cursed!" Carson snapped back as he jumped off the couch. "It was that girl's ancestor that was my greatest love I knew she was related to her the instant I heard that song For it was the very song I used to sing to Jenna so long ago." Carson said as he took a seat. "There's no way that I could be her kin for the fact that I left when Jenna was in a coma. I couldn't stand to see her in that state and I had to see if she would pull through so I used the Veneficus lens knowing the consequences but I couldn't see that repercussions of using I never would have expected the Council of Mages banish me from my village and never allowing me to interfere with the time line."

"But aren't you doing that now by being here?" Asked Negi.

"Yes and no. For me coming here was a preordained event even thought I was banned from coming in contact with you all it was necessary for me to help I can't say to much but I know that there's a fight on its way." Carson said with a serious coldness. "Just right now we should all at least get some sleep." As he said that Asuna's alarm began to go off.

"AWWWWW!!!!" shouted Asuna. "Sure you can get some sleep but I have to go an deliver papers now!!"

Later that day.

Mahora Grounds.

"Just what do you think your doing by wasting my time huh?!" questioned an angry Eva with Chachamaru in tail. "I mean first off you use my faculties with out properly compensating me. And because of you one of my favorite throw rugs with a pile of ash that used to be a mage!" said Eva-chan with her arms crossed and a irritated look on her face.

"Hey trust me if I could do this with out your help I would but you're the only mage that we can bring in on this since the old man is busy setting up defenses at library island. So the three of us are going to set up a barrier around the campus." Carson said with the same degree of irritation.

"Hey now lets just work together for this so we can insure the safety of the school." Negi says with the same optimism that he always has.

The three all clasp hands and form a circle.

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac!" "Rastel maskil magister!" "Kronos Mageros Satus!" the three chant there incantations at the same time.

"Cantus: Spīritūs Lumen, Glaciālis Tractus Orior Protinus, Securus Praesidium Presidium

Punctum, Defendo Omnis Exsisto Heer, **Tres Tria Moenia Contego**!" The three recite the spell in unison and upon completion of the spell a three colored barrier envelopes the school and the surrounding area.

"**He he he he. Very clever Gabriel but your efforts were in vane." ** chuckled O'Connor as he stood out side the newly erected barrier. **"But you and your Kansai Magic Association supporters shall bow down before the true might of Western Magic." **He says as he puts his wand up to the barrier instantly dissolving it enough for him and his followers to enter it.

Translations Notes

Lic Lac La Lac Lilac: Evangeline's incantation for casting a spell

Rastel maskil magister: Negi's incantation for casting a spell

Kronos Mageros Satus: Carson's incantation for casting a spell

Cantus: Spīritūs Lumen, Glaciālis Tractus Orior Protinus, Securus Praesidium Presidium

Punctum, Defendo Omnis Exsisto Heer, **Tres Tria Moenia Contego: **Spell: Spirits of Light, Ice and Time Come Forth, Safe Guard This Space, Protect All That Exist Here, **Triple Barrier Shield**.


	11. Darkness Dawn

Sorry sorry once again for the very long delay of an update very hard to write with a laptop that is on the fritz. But I will be concluding the story soon.

Disclaimer I do not own Negima.

Chapter Eleven

Darkness Dawn

Mahora Academy

Negi's Room

"Ok that should at least buy us some time." Carson said as he plopped on the couch in the living room. Due the fact that he was a bit worn out not due to the fact that the spell had drained him but because of the fact that he had been hit with a barrage of questions by his darling cousin that had an endless supply of energy.

"Are really really really sure that this plan of yours will work?!" Negi said as he circled Carson.

"Look!!" Carson said as he grabbed Negi by his shoulders. "Calm! Down! Everything will be OK!" He said as he attempted to calm the frantic mage. "I have a plan ok everything will work out just right now I need you just to take a freaken chill pill." He then took a deep breath only to start coughing. "MY GOD!!" Carson yelled as he pushed Negi away. "When's the last time you taken a bath!!"

"Uhh….." was the only thing that Negi could muster the courage to say as his face turned a deep shade of red. "Uh… well the thing is that I really don't like to bathe." Negi stated as he rubbed the back of his neck and avoided all eye contact. Negi then turns to Carson only to get a glare.

"No relative of mine will be funky!!" Carson shouted as he picked Negi right up off the ground. "How do you usually deal with his hygiene phobia?" he asked the girls that were by now rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Well I usually have to scrub the brat my self." Asuna said as she wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing. "But we always have to be quick cause it is a girl dormitory. You and Negi are the only guys."

"Well that not entirely true there is Kotaro is here too just a few rooms down actually." Konoka stated as she too dusted her self off from rolling on the floor.

Mahora Dormitory hallway

"The Eternal Mage…..Once the great guardian of the Veneficus Lens now reduced to babysitter." Carson said as he let out a sigh as the two boys walked with him to the open bath area. He then spotted the ears and tail of Kotaro poking out from his robe. "Great now I'm a dog sitter too." he thought to himself.

"So Negi tells me that there might be a fight on the way." The young pup said as he stopped Carson from reaching the door of the bathhouse. "Cause if he going to fight then so am I." Kotaro clenched his fist and looking up to Carson with a smirk.

Carson then shot a glare at Negi. "He's right but I rather not talk about certain things in public." he then poked his head into the bathhouse. "ANY ONE HERE?!" his shouts only bounced off the empty walls. "Looks like its all ours." Carson had only uttered the words as the two younglings ran past him and jumped strait to the water disrobing along the way.

"Kids this days." He let out a sigh as he picked up there robes and put them in separate boxes and took his own robe off. "Hey your not here to play." he then picked up Negi and handed him a bar of soap. "I'm not going to baby you like Asuna does but you are at least going to wash up." He then glanced over to Kotaro. "Sorry dog boy no flea soap." He said with a smirk.

Kotaro then turned a deep crimson "Uh…. Its ok Natsumi and Chizuru gave me this soap any way. They said it would make me smell good." Kotaro then hung his head down. As Negi and Carson just gave him blank looks.

Carson then began to wash him self only get the feeling that he was being stared at. He then looked over at Negi and Kotaro but the two boys then snapped there heads forward which caused Carson to chuckle. "Do you two want me to explain my tattoos? After all since you two keep staring at it." Carson said as he laid down his soap. And looked over at the two boys with there faces both colored a shade of red.

"Yeah!!" Negi quickly exclaimed in both admiration and curiosity. "I mean if you want if it involves your past then I really don't want to pry into your private life." Negi said as he looked up at his cousin with puppy like eyes.

"Hmmph…. Not like I care or anything. I guess it kind of looks cool and all and I was just curious." Kotaro said as he crossed his arms.

"Its not that big of a deal." Carson then turned to show his back to his audience. "It's actually not a real tattoo. Its actually a type of marking or side effect of the Veneficus Lens." The two's eyes almost doubled in size as they listened intensively to every word that Carson said. "The wings are the same shape of very wings of the lens and in the middle of the wings is a spell that's written in Irish Gaelic." The eternal mage then turned to look at his captive listeners.

"WOW!! That's cool." Negi said as he wanted to see it again. "But why Irish Gaelic and not Greek or Latin like most of the spells we use?" Negi asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"The reason that it's in Irish Gaelic is because it was made by the druids around the same time that Stonehenge. It was just there regional language I guess. I never really gave it much thought. But like Latin Irish Gaelic is keep alive in our spells and to this day some mages use it as a way to keep a hold of there culture." the eternal mage went back to washing himself.

Carson began to look over his own body. He may be cursed with eternal life but he wasn't invincible scars and bruises from conflicts of the past. With each scar a different story a tale that reminded him of a different time. But his moment of reflection was quickly ended as Asuna and the rest of Negi's magically aware busted thru the doors of the bath house.

"Negi!! There's big trouble over at Library Island!!" Asuna shouted as she instantly turned bright red as she then realized that she should have knocked. "Ok ok fine just get dressed quickly!!" She shouted as she was hit with a barrage of bars of soap and other bath products.

Library Island Entrance

The ruble and destruction to the area was all the evidence that they need to figure out that the Veneficus Lens wasn't there next target. "My God!!" was all that Negi could utter as the rest of the group was silent.

"How can they do that even with all the defenses that were set up and even the magical barrier that was erected." Yue said as she kicked one of the stone golems that were set up to protect the books.

"To bad!! I thought that to so called Book of Melusedek would have been more fun to steal." A tall muscular man said as he stood atop of one of stone golems. "At least the old man was fun to fight but still not much fight left in him anymore." He said as he dangled the headmaster by his leg. "A real pity really." he let him drop with an evil smirk.

"**That's enough Carrick. We have what we wanted after all our next target is right before us." **O'Connor said as closed the book and sent an icy glare at the Carson.


End file.
